


Завтра

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), LisenaK



Series: Вчера-сегодня-завтра [2]
Category: Destroyer (2018), Gifted (Movie 2017)
Genre: Bad Sex, Blow Jobs, Cats, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisenaK/pseuds/LisenaK
Summary: Крис Бэк считал, что если ты облажался, то ничего нельзя исправить. Фрэнк Адлер считал, что пока ты жив, исправить можно все.Они оба крепко облажались пятнадцать лет назад, пережили свои взлеты и падения и встретились вновь.
Relationships: Chris (Destroyer)/Frank Adler, Frank Adler & Mary Adler
Series: Вчера-сегодня-завтра [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893634
Comments: 18
Kudos: 46
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, Миди от M до E Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Завтра

**Author's Note:**

> События фика основаны на тайминге «Одаренной» и текущее действие происходит в 2017 году, соответственно, ограбление банка в воспоминаниях Эрин Бэлл «Время возмездия» произошло в 2016 году.
> 
> Продолжение командного мини [Вчера](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082661) и арта [Сегодня](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209891).

День начался совершенно не так, как планировалось. Утром Фрэнк проспал, проснулся от звука блюющего где-то рядом с кроватью кота, застонал и перевернулся на спину. Он сел, больно ударившись мизинцем правой ноги о изножье кровати. Оперся локтями о колени и снова громко застонал. Где-то на периферии продолжал блевать кот, судя по звукам – Чили все-же настигло последствие стащенных вечером остатков бекона с пиццы.

– Чи-и-и-ли, твою ж мать! 

– Фрэнк, это не Чили. Это Луи, – голос Мэри заставил его снова застонать. – Сегодня твоя очередь убирать!

И это только третий день с начала нового семестра в младшей школе, а ему уже хотелось накрыться одеялом и не вылезать из-под него до весны. Фрэнк растрепал волосы и открыл глаза. И правда Луи. Только блевал он не где-то рядом с кроватью, а на одеяло Фрэнка. Утро наступило. 

Он давно считал, что как встретишь утро, так день и пойдет. О том, что сегодняшний будет не самым удачным, говорило все: ушибленный палец, Луи, сломавшаяся кофеварка, забытый Мэри в школу проект, о котором они вспомнили, когда та уже собиралась выйти из пикапа и Фрэнку пришлось гнать обратно домой, чтобы успеть подвезти его к началу занятий, разбитое в двадцать восьмой раз за этот год (да, он считал) защитное стекло телефона из-за которого все и произошло.

Фрэнк опоздал забрать Мэри после уроков, чтобы отвезти на лекцию в университет. В качестве извинения было выбрано кафе-мороженое, где к каждому детскому заказу полагалась игрушка. 

– Малыш, ты же понимаешь, что все имеет свои последствия. Вчера ты угостила Луи своим бутербродом с арахисовой пастой, а сегодня цепочка событий привела к тому, что мы не успели на лекцию…

– Зато у нас мороженое вместо обеда и новая игрушка. – Фрэнк закатил глаза, подумав, что за восемь лет так ничему и не научился. Очередным подтверждением «утреннего закона» оказалось отсутствие парковочных мест на пару кварталов вокруг. Следовало с этим смириться, так что Фрэнк подхватил Мэри на закорки и понес в сторону кафе. 

Видимо, именно это сыграло с ними злую шутку. Или то, что Мэри закрыла ему глаза ладошками, но результат был один – на полупустой улице он толкнул кого-то плечом. Мужчина вскрикнул, заставив остановиться и отвести рукой ладошки Мэри от лица. Фрэнк было приготовился принести извинения, только слова застряли в горле.

Перед ним, держась за левое предплечье, стоял человек из прошлого. Они познакомились во время одной из вечеринок на третьем курсе колледжа, и, по словам его матери, в приличном обществе воспоминания о подобных знакомствах было принято засовывать поглубже. Они прожили вместе чуть больше двух лет и просто разошлись. Фрэнк не помнил точной причины – так сложилось, что студенческие будни подошли к концу вместе с их отношениями. И вот сейчас перед ним стоял Крис Блэк, похожий и непохожий на себя. Худой, какой-то помятый, с бритыми висками и неопрятной бородкой. Судя по взгляду, тот тоже его узнал. Фрэнк спустил Мэри с плеч и глубоко вздохнул, будто собираясь нырнуть на глубину:

– Крис? – Фрэнк привык встречать неприятности с улыбкой, а после сегодняшнего утра ничего хорошего его не ждало до самого вечера. – Крис! Это я, Фрэнк. Адлер. 

– Фрэнк? – Мужчина явно хотел сделать вид, что они незнакомы, но взгляд говорил совсем об ином. Он погладил себя по предплечью в знакомой всем людям попытке убаюкать боль и кивнул. Возможно, они бы разошлись, ничего друг о друге не узнав, но тут по закону сегодняшнего утра вмешалась Мэри.

– Фрэнк, это твой друг из колледжа? Я помню, ты показывал фотографии! Он теперь тоже живет во Флориде? Меня зовут Мэри Адлер, и мы идем есть мороженое. Пойдемте с нами?

Крис, а теперь Фрэнк был на сто процентов уверен в том, что это Крис Блэк, растерянно посмотрел на девчушку, чуть наклонился и протянул ей правую руку.

– Крис. Я не ем мороженое, маленькая мисс. – Но он еще не знал, что принимать отказы конкретно эта «маленькая мисс» категорически не желает.

– Там есть кофе! Я уверена. С мороженым. Пойдемте! – Она так и не отпустила руку Криса, чуть потянув в направлении кафешки. Он высвободился сам, но Фрэнк заметил, как осторожно тот это сделал. И как берег руку. В воспоминаниях Крис Блэк был мускулистым двадцатилетним парнем с дурацким партаком на правом предплечье и животной харизмой. Теперь от всего этого осталась лишь тень, морщины на лбу, запавшие скулы и потасканная джинсовая куртка минимум на размер больше, чем это необходимо. Может, даже мороженое для него сейчас непозволительная роскошь. Фрэнк за мыслями сам не заметил, как легко коснулся плеча Криса и улыбнулся:

– Пошли! Сегодня я проштрафился, а значит, все угощение за мой счет. Ты давно в Тампе? 

Тот ушел от касания и снова накрыл свое предплечье ладонью.

– Полгода. Вышел на пенсию и обосновался. Тут тепло.

Что может быть уместнее, чем обсудить погоду после того, как вы встретились впервые за последние пятнадцать лет. Фрэнк улыбнулся в попытке поддержать тему:

– Семьдесят два градуса в тени в сентябре. После Бостона кажется тропиками.

– И жуки. – Мэри шла рядом, улыбаясь беззубой улыбкой. – Один из наших котов, а у нас их три, Фред… он без глаза, Чили и Луи. Вот Чили ловит жуков, а потом его тошнит ими на диване.

– Малыш, наверняка Крис не хочет обсуждать жуков и обратную перистальтику Чили. 

– Обратная перистальтика Чили – это важная составляющая нашей жизни. – Фрэнк не смог сдержать смех, в ответ на заявление Мэри.

– Крис, извини, но, кажется, тебе придется идти с нами. Обсуждать очередного блюющего кота я больше не могу.

В ответ его собеседник только кивнул. Фрэнк помнил Криса Блэка, балагура, душу компании и самого популярного парня в кампусе, но что сделало с ними всеми время... Он заметил, как Крис выбрал место спиной к стене, с хорошим обзором, тихо заказал у подошедшей официантки молочный коктейль без лактозы и перевел взгляд на Мэри, увлеченно рассказывающую о котах, школе, Роберте и боях без правил, которые они смотрели с Фрэнком в прошлую субботу. Ему повезло, что после общения с Эвелин его племянница смогла остаться такой же открытой и непосредственной маленькой девочкой, которая могла позвать с ними в кафе незнакомого человека. 

Получив свое мороженое с игрушкой, она рассказывала Крису о том, что использует полученную игрушку, по мнению Фрэнка, жуткое страшилище, в качестве части проекта для класса. Тот внимательно слушал, медленно потягивая свой скучный безлактозный коктейль через трубочку. Тихий. Вот какое впечатление производил этот новый Крис. Вдруг на какую-то особенно экспрессивную шутку Мэри он широко улыбнулся, и эта улыбка отбросила Фрэнка в прошлое, на пятнадцать лет назад, когда бухие в дрова они так улыбались друг другу. Будто знали какой-то секрет. Хотя о чем говорить, знали, и это был очень постыдный секрет. 

Тогда Фрэнк подставлялся под ласки Криса, и ему было глубоко наплевать, какого тот пола. Тому, как казалось тогда Фрэнку, тоже было на это наплевать.

– Твое мороженое растает, Фрэнк. – Голос Мэри вырвал его из воспоминаний, и пришлось потрясти головой, возвращаясь в настоящее, где Крис, который офигенно отсасывал в ночь их знакомства, внимательно слушал рассказ маленькой девочки о ее успехах в младшей школе.

– У Криса домик у причала, как раз недалеко от стоянки того катера, с которым ты работаешь. А еще есть большой телевизор и нет ни одного кота. Можно, мы покажем ему Фреда? Ему понравится Фред… и не понравится Чили. Он ворует бекон с пиццы.

– Обратная перистальтика Чили. Я понял. Но я не ем пиццу, маленькая мисс, – Крис посмотрел на Фрэнка в явной просьбе поддержки. На что Фрэнк только пожал плечами, мол: «Выкручивайся сам».

– А что ты ешь, ты вегетарианец? Нет, ты не вегетарианец, ты пьешь молоко, но оно без молока, значит, вегетарианец? – Мэри так частила, что Фрэнку пришлось поднять руки и попросить:

– Придержи коней, малышка. Крис только недавно вышел на пенсию. – Крис кивнул в ответ.

– А почему пенсия? Ты же не старый, ты молодой, как Фрэнк. – Мэри снова частила, не давая Крису вставить ни слова. 

– Сколько у тебя было туров?.. – он начал говорить, но резко сменил тему: – Ранение? – Фрэнк видел, как Крис бережет руку, если присмотреться, то обе. Даже пластиковый стакан с молочным коктейлем он держал, обхватив ладонями, и старался не поднимать над столом.

– По состоянию здоровья. Нет, я не вегетарианец, но пока мне нельзя… разное, маленькая мисс. Зато можно молочный коктейль, скоро разрешат мороженое.

– А арахисовую пасту?

Крис покачал головой: 

– Начинили свинцом, как индейку к Рождеству, говорят, скоро снова буду бегать, тогда и арахисовую пасту можно будет. – Он улыбнулся девчушке и потянулся потрепать ее по волосам. Если бы Фрэнк не смотрел так внимательно, возможно, он бы и не заметил, как дрогнула от усилий левая рука Криса.

– Так что, ты сейчас ведешь себя как типичный пенсионер? Смотришь на воду, гуляешь по Тампе и играешь в бридж? 

В ответ Крис снова улыбнулся: 

– Никогда не умел играть в бридж.

– Моя лучшая подруга Роберта умеет. Хочешь, она тебя научит? – Мэри утащила ложку подтаявшего мороженого из стаканчика Фрэнка. – И тебе надо посмотреть на Фреда. Обязательно. Ты увидишь, насколько он замечательный, и возьмешь кота из приюта. Как сделал Фрэнк.

– Обязательно… – Он еще не понял, во что вляпался, но теперь оставалось только смотреть на то, как Мэри легко заставит Криса сделать то, что она хочет.

– Так поедем! Ты посмотришь котов, поиграешь с ними, а потом Фрэнк отвезет тебя обратно. Фрэнк же вечером собирался на причал, да? – Мэри едва не хлопала в ладоши. И сам Фрэнк, смотря на ее жизнерадостную улыбку, уже знал, что согласится работать таксистом, хоть раз, хоть весь день. Эвелин не удалось сломать его радостную малышку, открытую всему миру, и у нее будет настоящее детство, как он и обещал Диане.

– Фрэнк? – Тихий голос Криса вырвал из водоворота мыслей, куда его затягивало все глубже. – Я бросил тачку в паркинге, если потом подкинешь, буду благодарен. – Кажется, Крис тоже смирился с тем, что следующие пару часов проведет в обществе Мэри и котов. Но не слишком ли быстро это произошло, обычно подобные уговоры занимали минимум полчаса, а тут хватило десятка минут. Фрэнк прищурился, из-под ресниц наблюдая за диалогом, который происходил между Мэри и Крисом. Надо было признать, что, скорее, это был монолог его племянницы. Она щебетала, показывая, какого размера вымахал Луи и как Фрэнк спас его и Чили из приюта, а Крис очень внимательно слушал, не отвлекаясь. Только в моменты, когда открывалась дверь кафе и звенел повешенный над ней колокольчик, едва заметно передергивал плечами.

– Уже три, Мэри. Может, тогда поедем смотреть котов, если Крис не против. Сегодня вечер Роберты.

– Фрэнк, – в голосе Мэри слышались типичные «женские» нотки, – ты мешаешь нашей с Крисом беседе. Сейчас мы перешли к последней прочитанной книге. Фрэнк читает мне на ночь «Зачем убили Джона Кеннеди» и говорит, что я должна знать историю США, чтобы случайно не повторить ничьих страшных ошибок.

Во избежание лишних вопросов Фрэнк перевел взгляд на Криса, поймал вопрос в его светлых глазах и почти беззвучно прошептал: 

– Мэри – дочь Дианы. – По-видимому, эти слова сошли за объяснение, и Крис снова повернулся к Мэри, с удовольствием слушая ее рассказ. Господи, сколько ночей он провел, наслаждаясь тем, как тот читает вслух монографии и статьи, посвященные Кеннеди. Еще тогда Крис интересовался расследованиями, и дело об убийстве тридцать пятого президента США стало для него той загадкой, которую непременно надо было разгадать. Вот и сейчас, впервые за время их встречи, Крис действительно оживился, превратив монолог Мэри в диалог. 

Над входной дверью снова звякнул колокольчик, отчего Крис в очередной раз вздрогнул и замолчал, позволив вклиниться Фрэнку с разумным предложением продолжить обсуждение Кеннеди в машине. Он как в воду глядел, Крис и Мэри не прерываясь говорили чертовы полчаса, пока он вел машину к дому. Чем дальше они удалялись от Тампы, тем больше сгущались облака, превращаясь в черные, низко нависшие над ними кляксы. Пикап слегка качнуло один раз, другой. Поднимался чертов ветер. Фрэнк, несмотря на оживленную беседу, включил радио, выкрутив динамик на минимум. Но и этого хватило, чтобы услышать повторяемый прогноз погоды – _«...Губернатор Флориды Рон Десантес обратился к жителям штата с рекомендацией подготовить недельный запас продуктов, воды и медикаментов, а также быть готовыми к эвакуации...»_

– Блядство. Мэри, заткни ушки! – Фрэнк снова тихо чертыхнулся и посмотрел на племянницу. Она переводила взгляд с Фрэнка на Криса и хмурилась.

– Крис, погода портится. Я могу сейчас оставить Мэри у Роберты и отвезти тебя обратно. И не смотри на меня, Мэри. Котов можно будет посмотреть и в следующий раз. 

– Все нормально. Не первый ураган в Тампе. В этом сезоне я попал в три. Ничего критичного. Разве что света не было сутки. Купил чертов генератор… – Крис явно не был настроен продолжать диалог, и Фрэнк отстал, предоставив право развлекать их нежданного гостя Мэри. 

Как давно прошли те времена, когда с Крисом было комфортно. Сейчас Фрэнк видел в нем незнакомца, разве что этот незнакомец смотрел на него глазами Криса из прошлого и к месту и ни к месту говорил это «чертово».

– ...Смотри, это наш дом. Он небольшой, но нам хватает. А вот там, смотри направо, видишь? Там живет Роберта, это моя подруга. Мы чудесно поем в караоке и собираем паззлы. А еще она ругает Фрэнка, потому что он иногда неправильно обо мне заботится. Знаешь, что он делает? – Фрэнк перестал вслушиваться, припарковавшись ровно тогда, когда первые капли дождя ударили о капот пикапа.

– Быстро в дом! 

Они едва успели оказаться в маленькой кухне, когда небесные хляби наконец разверзлись и с неба стеной хлынул ливень. Под ноги тут же метнулся серый в полоску кот, потираясь о Фрэнка. Мэри подняла его под передние лапки, показывая Крису: 

– Смотри. Это Чили. Он хороший.

Фрэнк хмыкнул. Пятнадцать лет назад они жили в квартире чуть меньше размером, чем их гостиная. Тогда им хватало места или желания сосуществовать в маленьком пространстве. Сейчас, соприкасаясь плечами в узком проходе, места категорически не хватало. 

– Проходи. Не наступи на Луи, он где-то там под ногами. Приземляйся, я бы предложил пиво, но ты, наверное, не будешь? – В окно изо всех сил забарабанил дождь, но в их доме было тепло, сухо. На диване мурчал Фред, кося единственным глазом на вошедших.

– Спасибо. Ничего не надо. Познакомлюсь с котами и назад. – Крис остановился посреди комнаты, оглянулся, будто подмечая расположение вещей, но, скорее, фиксируя входы и выходы из помещения, и только после осторожно прошел в комнату, сел на диван и накрыл рыжую спину кота ладонью. Только Фрэнк услышал болезненный вдох, когда Крис сел, в очередной раз задавшись вопросом: «Что в переводе с языка Криса Блэка значило – нашпиговали свинцом». 

Мэри устроилась рядом, продолжая рассказ о котах. В руках она все еще сжимала безвольно повисшего Чили, несмотря на блевотный характер – самого ласкового из котов. Фрэнк до сих пор так и не понял, как он умудрился спасти от усыпления не только их Фреда, но и этих двух бедолаг. А главное – как умудрялся терпеть все, что творили эти пушистые задницы.

Он смотрел на то, как чуть наклонился Крис, внимательно слушая Мэри, как он поглаживал пробравшегося к нему на колени Фреда, и вдруг привиделось, буквально на мгновение, что тогда, пятнадцать лет назад они не решили разойтись каждый своей дорогой. Фрэнк мотнул головой. Тогда бы у него не было Мэри, котов, лодок и его жизни. Глупости все это. Секундная слабость.

– Так кто хочет сегодня на ужин суп из банки. Варианты гаспачо и… гаспачо!

Мэри сморщилась: 

– Фрэнк, ты знаешь, я не люблю суп из банки. И я сегодня ночую у Роберты, а значит, у меня на ужин будут спагетти, а не твой скучный суп. – И тут же обращаясь к Крису: – Он не умеет готовить. Роберта говорит, что природа кулинарных талантов обошла его стороной.

Крис глянул на Фрэнка и хмыкнул: 

– Когда твой дядя учился в университете, он больше всего любил суп в банках, его невозможно было испортить. Я так думал. Но ему это удалось.

– Воу! Это было один… ну хорошо, три раза, и нет в этом ничего смешного. – Фрэнк вспомнил, почему каждый раз пригорал суп, но это воспоминание явно было не для ушей восьмилетней девочки.

Да, Крис не смеялся, но улыбался гораздо более расслабленно, чем какие-то пару часов назад. Фрэнк чувствовал, что может сказать какую-то глупость, но вовремя зазвонил телефон. Он смахнул вызов и тут же посмотрел в окно. Звонила Роберта, матерясь, что мало того, рано стемнело, так и льет как из ведра. Пусть он хватает маленькую Мэри и тащит к ней, а они уже разберутся.

– Кажется, Роберта очень хочет тебя видеть. – Фрэнк улыбнулся в бороду. – Помнишь правила? Никаких котов, ноутбук берешь с собой, ложишься в десять и, раз завтра суббота, будишь меня не раньше десяти. Ключи не берешь. Тут же предупреждая вопрос, который наверняка был бы задан секундой позже, Фрэнк хмыкнул: – Нет, Криса ты не знакомишь с Робертой. 

Мэри насупилась: 

– Ты ночуешь один, почему я не могу прийти утром?! И Крис слушает меня, в отличие от тебя! Он хороший. А еще, я уже говорила, у него дом у причала и ему нужен кот, я в этом уверена. – Личико девочки сморщилось.

– Мэри. Ты же знаешь правила… – Фрэнк запрокинул голову и глубоко вздохнул. – Утро субботы – это мое время. Ты же знаешь… – Он упер руки в бедра и покрутил головой, а затем потер подбородок. Бесчисленное повторение одного и того же разговора, только теперь он отмалчивался, не собираясь обвинять маленькую девочку в отсутствии у него личной жизни.

– Но ты ночуешь один! Крис же не останется?! 

В голову пришла дичайшая мысль, но он не успел ее озвучить.

– Маленькая мисс, – Крис взял Мэри за руку, – хочешь, завтра ты возьмешь своего кота и дядю, и я покажу дом? Раз уж так случилось, что мы встретились? Завтра суббота. А сегодня я останусь… – Крис посмотрел за окно, в которое ветер швырял ледяные капли. – В город все равно можно добраться разве что вплавь… – Фрэнку было видно, что Крис предлагает это не от большого желания, а скорее, чтобы купировать начинающуюся истерику.

Мэри расплылась в улыбке и закивала изо всех сил. 

– Да! Пожалуйста, Фрэнк!!! – Что ему оставалось делать, кроме как согласиться.

– Ты уверен? Диван и гаспачо из банки на ужин. 

Крис кивнул, снова зарываясь рукой в шерсть на спинке Фреда.

– Подождешь, пока я отведу Мэри в гости? – Это был риторический вопрос, но Крис кивнул, нахмурился и перевел взгляд на Мэри, которая сорвалась с места, будто на скорость запихивая ноутбук и какую-то игру в рюкзак. За окном хлестал ливень, и Фрэнк вздохнул, пошарил в углу, доставая огромный зонт, что хранился за холодильником специально для этого случая. 

За окном действительно разверзся ад. Фрэнк подхватил Мэри на руки и большими шагами побежал в сторону дома Роберты, стараясь не упустить зонт. Мэри что-то кричала ему про Мэри Поппинс, но в такие моменты было не до разговоров. Он сдал племянницу в руки Роберте и взъерошил успевшие намокнуть волосы.

– Я сегодня не один. Мой… – как давно он представлял Криса своим парнем, – ...мой друг из колледжа остался у нас. Ночь пива и воспоминаний, ты ж понимаешь.

– Не раньше десяти? – Роберта засмеялась. – У вас есть чем поужинать? Знаю я тебя. Подожди минуту. – Она повернулась к Мэри: – Малышка, помоги мне. На верхней полке холодильника контейнер. Там рис и мясо, ничего особенного. Но я знала, что Фрэнк останется голодным. Заправишь супом и угостишь своего приятеля. Понял?

Фрэнку оставалось только улыбнуться. Он обнял Роберту, потрепал по волосам Мэри и посмотрел на зонт: 

– Оставлю. Вдруг понадобится. Да и толку от него.

– Беги! – Роберта прижала Мэри к своему боку и посмотрела на нее: – Твой дядюшка такой охламон иногда.

– Всегда, Роберта. Зато он мой дядя…

Фрэнк уже не слышал продолжение разговора, бегом бросившись к своему дому, стараясь не наступить в особенно глубокую лужу. Кажется, это ему удалось, только вот, войдя в дом и посмотрев под ноги, он заметил, как на пол с его одежды ручьем льет вода.

– Черт его дери! – Он не глядя отставил контейнер с едой на свой рабочий стол и принялся стягивать промокшие кроссовки, затем джинсы, противно облепившие бедра и, наконец, стянул через голову футболку, оставшись в белье. Только в этот момент Фрэнк понял, что еду он взял не для себя одного… Он перевел взгляд на Криса, молча сидевшего на диване. Тот смотрел на него, нахмурившись, чуть поджав губы. Только этот взгляд Фрэнку был очень хорошо знаком – так смотрел Крис в ту первую ночь, прежде чем потянуться за поцелуем, и много следующих ночей.

– Извини. Блядская погода. – Как был в одних трусах Фрэнк прошел в свою спальню к шкафу, оставив мокрые вещи валяться у двери неаккуратной кучей. – Забыл, что не один. И извини… – он сам понимал, что, зарывшись в шкаф, голос будет звучать глухо. – Извини, что так вышло сегодня. Я не думаю, что у тебя были такие планы на вечер.

– Определенно не было. – Крис стоял, прислонившись к косяку двери в его спальню. – Обычно после терапии я сплю. 

– Терапия после ранения в плечо? – Фрэнк как раз натягивал чистые джинсы и не смотрел на Криса.

– Раздроблена лопатка. 

– Как я понял, не только. Диета. Терапия. Много времени провел на больничной койке? – Фрэнк наконец надел джинсы и выудил чистую футболку, может, из-за этого сразу не услышал ответ. – Прости, не расслышал?

– Полгода. Вырезали с полметра кишок, так что… – Крис не менял позу, но смотрел на Фрэнка так же внимательно.

– Думаешь, что дальше? Я так понимаю, после таких ранений в армию возвращаются не сразу.

– Я отслужил восемь лет и уволился. Работал в бюро. Извини, подписка о неразглашении. – Фрэнк обернулся к Крису и мотнул головой. – А на личном как?

– Семьи нет. Встречался с девушкой до… – Крис коснулся собственного живота над уровнем ремня. – Расстались. Детей нет. 

– Понятно. – Фрэнк взъерошил волосы и упер кулаки в бока. – Диана умерла… поэтому Мэри со мной.

– Давно? – Крис был знаком с его сестрой, видел ее несколько раз, часто говорил по телефону. Она знала о них. – Прими мои соболезнования.

– Когда Мэри была маленькой. Самоубийство. – Фрэнк прошел мимо Криса, выходя в гостиную. – Через годик планирую купить новый дом. Этот становится маловат для нас с Мэри. Ей нужна своя комната. – Он вспомнил о мясе с рисом от Роберты. – У меня тут еда, если я не волью туда свой гаспачо, то это можно есть и тебе. Наверное. – Все же было немного неудобно. Крис был незнакомцем и одновременно таким знакомым. Это вносило путаницу. Но, по-видимому, так чувствовал себя не он один. 

Возможно, поэтому все дальнейшие разговоры за нехитрым ужином свелись к обсуждению погоды – «Месяц во Флориде выдался излишне дождливым», ценам на недвижимость – «За те деньги, что обошелся дом у причала, можно было купить квартиру в Бостоне», яхте, с которой сейчас работал Фрэнк – «Всегда любил делать что-то руками, а когда понял, что так виден результат, то бросил преподавательскую деятельность», будущем Криса – «Не знаю, чем займусь после восстановления». Они проговорили до вечера, все больше напоминая Фрэнку обычных выпускников, встретившихся через пятнадцать лет после того, как были брошены в небо шапки-конверты, разве что оба избегали разговоров о прошлом. Неловкость постепенно уходила, только Фрэнк видел, как с каждой минутой Крис все больше хмурит брови и поджимает губы, сдерживая зевок.

– Я постелю, а ты заваливайся на диван. Закрою дверь… – Он улыбнулся Крису, который зевал уже не скрываясь. Тот кивнул в ответ и еще сильнее нахмурился.

Через несколько минут, разложив диван, попутно сгребя ногой все валяющиеся на ковре детали очередного набора Лего, Фрэнк хмыкнул: 

– Помни, что коты могут блевать на одеяло. Это нормально. Но так уж и быть, заберу с собой пакостника Луи. – Он посмотрел на Криса, стоящего перед ним в футболке с длинным рукавом, из ворота которой торчала татуировка, заканчивающаяся, видимо, где-то под низко сидящими джинсами. Тот правда выглядел совершенно вымотанным. – Доброй ночи, Крис.

– Ночи.

Несмотря на ровно бьющий за окнами дождь и усталость, Фрэнку никак не удавалось заснуть. Он ворочался пару часов, пока не понял, что это бесполезная затея и, как минимум, стоит прогуляться до сортира. 

Фрэнк старался двигаться тихо, но у самой двери запнулся о кота, чертыхнулся и почти выпал из собственной спальни. Он думал, что Крис спит, развалившись на диване и похрапывая, что обычно случалось с ним, когда тот особенно уставал, но взгляду предстала совсем другая картина.

Крис Блэк в одних низко сидящих джинсах стоял перед открытой дверцей холодильника и, по-видимому, что-то искал.

– Крис? – Стараясь не напугать, Фрэнк говорил тихо. Чили, который едва не стал причиной падения, метнулся к холодильнику, начав тереться о ноги Криса.

Тот обернулся, держа в руках пакет молока. В глаза бросилась татуировка, в неровном свете холодильника создающая фантастические узоры, там, где раньше был изображен портрет его матери. 

– Ты чего? 

Крис вздрогнул, будто проснулся, и посмотрел на бутылку в руке.

– Не спалось. Хотел воды попить. В кране теплая… Лед… – Он снова посмотрел на бутылку и поставил ее в холодильник. А потом сделал шаг в тень, открывая то, чего Фрэнк точно не ожидал увидеть. Его холодильник, вечно забитый под завязку по принципу «влезло и ладно», сейчас сиял расставленными, как в супермаркете, продуктами. 

Он подошел поближе в попытке оценить масштаб проделанной работы, выпрямился и перевел взгляд на Криса.

– Воды-то попил?

– Нет. – Тот растер лицо руками и вздохнул.

– Садись. Сейчас налью. – Эта пауза, пока Фрэнк искал в разобранном холодильнике, где теперь находится вода в бутылках, достал ее и протянул Крису, была нужна ему как воздух. – Часто ты так?

– Как? Разгребаю чужие холодильники? Это первый.

Фрэнк покачал головой, садясь на стул напротив Криса: 

– Не спится на чужом диване? – Крис мотнул головой, облокотился о стол и оперся подбородком о переплетенные пальцы.

– Я чертовски хреново сплю последний год. 

– Хочешь, составлю тебе компанию. У нас нет телевизора, но можно включить какое-нибудь шоу на ютубе.

– Ты думаешь, я не знаю все шоу наизусть, – Крис невесело хмыкнул. – Расскажи о Мэри. Она… похожа на Диану.

– Она одаренная. Как и Диана. Математически одаренная. – Фрэнк поднялся, тихо чертыхнулся, в очередной раз за этот вечер задев кота ногой, и залез в холодильник. Взял банку пива, продолжив говорить только после того, как сделал первый глоток.

– Когда Диана умерла, Мэри осталась со мной. Год назад Эвелин, ты же помнишь мою мать, захотела забрать ее и сломать, как сломала Диану. Сложный был год. Сейчас все хорошо. Она учится в школе и посещает лекции в университете. Мы справляемся.

– Поэтому ты… – Крис сделал глоток воды, так и не посмотрев на Фрэнка. 

– Один? Нет. Хотя поэтому тоже. Это не имеет значения. – Он снова сделал глоток пива. – Ты перебил портрет Джейми?

Крис перевел взгляд на свою руку. 

– Я работал под прикрытием. Это результат разумной безопасности.

– Тебе подходит. 

– Это еще не финальный вариант. – Крис коснулся изображения на плече. – Тут будут яркие вставки, потом. Когда я смогу поднимать руку. – Он в очередной раз нахмурился.

– А сейчас не можешь?

– Этой лопатке досталось больше. Со временем. Но мой терапевт говорит, что через пару месяцев…

Крис замолчал, поворачивая бутылку с водой вокруг своей оси. Фрэнк понял, что на сегодня разговоров хватит. 

– Я включу ютуб, постарайся подремать. Утром Мэри будет полна энергии, а такому старичью, как я, нужен крепкий и здоровый сон.

Он поднялся, достал свой видавший виды ноутбук и запустил программу. Устроил его на журнальном столике прямо поверх кучи всякого барахла, нажал «плей» и плюхнулся на диван в ногах Криса.

– Подкаст о Кеннеди. Иди сюда. Лично я готов уснуть сразу под заставку. – Фрэнк не ожидал, что Крис снова окинет помещение взглядом, поднимется, уже знакомым движением растирая плечо, и сядет рядом с ним, откинувшись на спинку дивана.

– Ты в курсе, что пружина твоего дивана впилась мне в зад?

– Это эргономически-продавленный диван, специально рассчитанный под мой зад. Он и должен быть таким. – Наградой Фрэнку был тихий смешок Криса. 

Они смотрели подкаст, оказавшийся неожиданно интересным, около получаса, когда Фрэнк услышал донельзя знакомый звук. Он скосил взгляд на Криса. Тот спал, откинув голову и тихонечко похрапывая. На его коленях развалился Фред, урча, будто его пикап. 

Вот сейчас Крис был как никогда похож на себя прошлого, разве что пятнадцать лет назад он не носил всклокоченной бороды и не дергался от каждого шороха. Фрэнк подтянул плед, накинул его на Криса и кота, только после этого осторожно встал. Уже у двери в свою спальню он увидел, как Крис, даже во сне оберегая поврежденную лопатку, лег нормально. Фред устроился рядом с ним на подушке и снова заурчал. Фрэнк улыбнулся и зашел к себе. Дверь он не закрыл, чтобы не потревожить Криса скрипом. 

По-видимому. эта открытая дверь и позволила Фрэнку услышать ранним утром тихий стон, затем такое же тихое чертыхание. Он приподнял голову от подушки: 

– Луи. Если ты будешь блевать на меня, я выкину тебя к чертям собачьим! – Пошарив под подушкой Фрэнк нашел свой телефон, поднес его к глазам, чтобы рассмотреть, сколько сейчас времени. Часы предательски показывали пять сорок утра. Тело молило о том, чтобы засунуть телефон обратно под подушку и проспать еще минимум три, а то и четыре часа, но тихое чертыхание со стороны гостиной раздалось снова. 

Фрэнк поднялся и как был, в низко сидящих пижамных штанах, вышел из спальни, где на его диване в неровном свете утра пытался поудобнее устроиться Крис. Тот самый, кого он так любил пятнадцать лет назад.

– Эй. Ты не спишь? – Крис в ответ тихо застонал. 

– Не сплю. 

– Коты? – Фрэнк подошел и, чуть сдвинув бедром ноги Криса, сел в изножье дивана.

– Нет. 

– Тогда что? – Фрэнк посмотрел на Криса, который загораживал глаза предплечьем.

– Твой эргономически-продавленный диван. – Крис попытался сесть, но уже знакомым Фрэнку жестом коснулся своего плеча.

– Болит? – В ответ он получил только кивок. – Ванна. Иди, постой под горячим душем, а потом снова ляжешь. В мою кровать. Она эргономически-комфортная. Я только утром менял белье, и вроде никто после этого не сделал _это_ … Договорились? Вставай. 

Удивительно, но Крис послушался. Фрэнк хмыкнул и тут же занял его место, завернувшись в плед. 

– Сам разберешься. Вода тут с перебоями, но в это время ее завались. – Он закрыл глаза и зарылся носом в подушку. Она пахла Крисом. Знакомым незнакомцем. Уже сквозь сон Фрэнк слышал гул старых труб и тихие шаги мимо дивана. Потом все стихло.

Окончательно Фрэнк открыл глаза тогда, когда услышал голоса со стороны их кухонного закутка. Кто-то голосом Мэри обсуждал Губку Боба и то, что белки не могут жить под водой. Внезапно на голову Фрэнка прыгнул кот, отчего он застонал в бесполезной попытке прикрыть глаза предплечьем.

– Луи. Иди сюда. Не мешай Фрэнку. Он спит! – От этого заявления глаза пришлось открыть. Ураган кончился, за окном светило солнце, а на их кухоньке хозяйничал Крис. 

– Доброе утро, Фрэнк. – Мэри подбежала и с разбегу плюхнулась ему на живот, заставив крякнуть от напряжения.

– Утро. – Крис нажал на кнопку кофеварки, видимо, уже не опасаясь никого разбудить. 

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я поступил, как Луи? – Фрэнк поймал племянницу и повалил на спину, начиная щекотать ее бока.

– Фрэнк блеванет! – Мэри смеялась, изворачивалась ужом и больно колошматила его босыми пятками по бедрам. – Почему ты спишь тут? Крис выгнал тебя из кровати?

Все еще смеясь, Фрэнк поднял племянницу на вытянутых руках, только после этого сумел сесть на диване. Устроил ее рядом с собой и повернулся нос к носу: 

– Ты же помнишь, что гостям самое лучшее?

– Помню. А Крис сделал вам бутерброды с арахисовой пастой. И помыл посуду. А мы с Робертой смотрели новую серию Губки Боба, и мы едем к Крису! – Фрэнк застонал и откинулся на спинку дивана, снова закрыв глаза.

– Можно я посплю еще пять минуточек?

– Нет! Нет! – Его спас тихий голос Криса, который что-то спросил, переключая внимание Мэри. Эта передышка позволила Фрэнку встать, запихнуть плед и подушку в шкаф и проскользнуть в ванную комнату. Там, смотря на себя в заляпанное, кажется, еще в прошлом году зубной пастой зеркало, он подумал, что пусть это было и не самое удачное утро, но присутствие Криса не напрягало. 

Фрэнк изо всех сил растер лицо и снова посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Менее заляпанным оно не стало, а вот из кухни раздался тихий мужской смех, от которого, повинуясь какому-то старому, почти забытому рефлексу, захотелось улыбнуться самому.

Он вышел из ванной и оперся плечом о косяк. За кухонным столом расположилась Мэри. Она улыбалась, снова что-то рассказывала Крису, а тот сидел в той же позе, что и вчера, только сейчас он улыбался ей в ответ и внимательно слушал каждое слово девочки.

– Ну что. Кажется, ураган прошел стороной, и мы можем отправиться в путешествие? – Надо было признать, что Фрэнку было самому любопытно узнать, какова сейчас жизнь Криса Блэка. 

Она оказалась удивительно скучной. Первым в выкрашенный белой, чуть облупившейся от времени краской дом у самого причала они запустили Фреда, сразу бросившегося куда-то в дальнее помещение, несмотря на волочащийся следом поводок. Дом с двумя спальнями, двухэтажный, с большими окнами и деревянными полами. Пустой и чистый. Казалось, в нем никто не жил.

– Да, я не успел обзавестись мебелью. – Крис поджал губы, видимо, оглядев свое жилище критическим взглядом.

Мэри что-то кричала, бегая за котом по пустым комнатам, а Фрэнк улыбнулся: 

– Кровать купил?

– Нет. Диван, домашний кинотеатр и холодильник помощнее.

– Мэри! Где вы?! – Фрэнк попытался сменить неудобную для хозяина дома тему: – Извини, что мы так напросились. Сейчас Мэри наиграется, и мы пойдем на причал. Там я сейчас работаю. Ремонтирую такую красотку. 

– Яхты? Почему? – Казалось, Крис действительно заинтересовался.

– Ты купил дом с видом на причал не просто так? – Он ответил вопросом на вопрос и, вслушиваясь в крики Мэри, вдруг протянул руки по направлению двери, ловя в объятия маленький ураган из длинных ног и растрепанных волос. – Поймал! Так почему?

– Что почему, Фрэнк? – Мэри прижалась к его боку, обхватив ладонями за талию. – Фред забился под диван и не хочет выходить. Ты поможешь? Или я возьму свой рюкзак и немного порешаю уравнения, а он вылезет?

Фрэнк потрепал Мэри по голове и снял с плеча детский рюкзак: 

– Иди.

– Она поняла, что имел в виду Декарт в неполные восемь. В такие моменты я чувствую, что не могу ей ничего дать. – Почему-то эти слова вырвались будто сами собой, именно здесь, когда он стоял босиком на теплых досках посреди пустой комнаты.

В ответ Крис только пожал плечами: 

– У меня есть безалкогольное пиво и терраса. Там пара стульев. – Это определенно можно было расценивать как приглашение. 

С террасы Криса открывался потрясающий вид на причал. Фрэнк оседлал старый ротанговый стул и наслаждался тишиной, когда Крис заговорил.

– Она с тобой с младенчества? – Фрэнк обернулся и посмотрел на Криса, который закинул ноги на перила террасы и прижимал холодную бутылку к животу.

– Да. Дианы не стало, и я думал, что это ненадолго. Тогда мне точно было не до младенца. – Фрэнк не знал, что располагало к этим откровениям. Возможно, тишина, наконец наступившая после урагана, или вид на причал. Или день выдался такой. – Я должен был отдать Мэри в приют, но каждый день говорил себе, что завтра… на следующей неделе, снова завтра. А потом она выросла, и в прошлом году Эвелин решила, что я не достоин воспитывать одаренного ребенка. Был суд. И я облажался. – Фрэнк отсалютовал бутылкой в сторону залива Тампа. – Отдал ее в приемную семью, но, как видишь, хватило ума забрать ее обратно. Домой. 

Крис не повернул головы, только невесело хмыкнул: 

– У тебя нет монополии на проебы. Облажался не только ты. – Он помолчал, вслушиваясь, как кричат в отдалении чайки. – Больше года назад меня внедрили. Это кончилось плохо. – Крис потер плечо, таким знакомым уже жестом. – Теперь я под защитой. Другая жизнь, другая фамилия, и нет возможности вернуться. – Он невесело хмыкнул. – Только это все полная хуйня. Я облажался по полной, подставил не только себя…

– Мне казалось, такое не разглашают.

– Это же ты. И мы живем в одном городе. – Крис глубоко вздохнул. – Я облажался, в очередной раз просрал человека, которого… – он сделал паузу, – наверное, любил. И вот посмотри, что ты видишь?

– Тебя. – Фрэнк сделал глоток пива. Безалкогольный суррогат. – Кого еще я могу видеть? Конечно, в молодости морщин было поменьше, куражу побольше. Ты жив, у тебя дом. Что еще надо? Девчонку?

– Смеешься?

– А ты как думаешь?

– Точно смеешься. Сам-то чего хочешь? 

– Жить. Купить дом с видом на причал. Оформить страховку для Мэри. И никакого пианино. Она уже пару лет хочет пианино.

– Фрэнк, твой дом похож на свинарник. Сделай уборку, зеркало отмой. Я видел вашу душевую. Это почти как купить новый дом.

– Сначала мебель купи. Спишь на матрасе.

– Зато у меня в холодильнике… – Крис вдруг засмеялся открыто, как тогда, пятнадцать лет назад, когда они спорили до хрипоты, получая от этого несравнимое наслаждение.

– Безалкогольное пиво у тебя в холодильнике. Так что заткнись и сиди, слушай, как орут кулики, пока Мэри занята. – Фрэнк улыбнулся и сделал очередной глоток своей пародии на пиво. – Беспомощность такая штука, сегодня есть, а завтра нет. Подожди. И займись делом, а то если сидеть тут дольше пары часов в день, в голове наверняка появятся дурные мысли.

Он поднялся, со скрипом отодвинув стул, и сжал плечо Криса: 

– Мне сегодня еще надо поработать, клиент заедет после обеда. И знаешь… все лажают. Без этого ты никогда не сможешь оценить то, что у тебя есть. – Фрэнк отпустил плечо Криса и заорал: – Мэри! Попрощайся с Крисом, мистер Холидей приедет через пару часов, – и снизив голос почти до шепота произнес: – Бывай. Тампа маленькая, еще свидимся.

Крис не пошел их провожать. Так и сидел на террасе, смотря, как машет ему рукой Мэри, второй рукой крепко прижав к себе одноглазого рыжего кота.

– Крис грустный. Ему обязательно нужен кот.

– Мэри, понимаешь, не все беды можно решить котом. Хотя ты права, с котом все беды становятся не такими важными.

* * *

В следующий раз Фрэнк увидел Криса пару недель спустя. Он только отвел Мэри на пятничную лекцию в университет и думал, как скоротать ближайшие пару часов, когда заметил идущего навстречу Криса. Несмотря на стоявшую третий день жаркую погоду, тот кутался в свою джинсовую куртку, из-под которой выглядывала довольно теплая фуфайка.

– Крис? – Фрэнк улыбнулся. – Вот и увиделись. Терапия?

Тот только кивнул и прикрыл рот рукой в попытке подавить зевок. Фрэнк вспомнил его слова о том, что зачастую после терапии хочется одного – спать.

– Где ты оставил свою тачку? 

Крис снова зевнул, жестом показав на парковку через улицу.

– Пошли. Моя машина ближе, пара часов у меня есть. Ты собрался заснуть за рулем?

– Я собрался выпить кофе, а затем вызвать такси. Сегодня мой физиотерапевт решил, что руки у меня лишние. Теперь я и вторую поднять не могу. – Крис снова зевнул, уже даже не пытаясь прикрыться.

– Зачем тогда кофе? 

– Потому что я люблю кофе? – Фрэнк рассмеялся и осторожно приобнял Криса за плечи, подтолкнул в сторону припаркованного у обочины пикапа.

– Пошли. Слышал я, что Мэри хочет пригласить тебя выйти в залив на той яхте, с которой я сейчас работаю. Так как она не оставит тебе выбора, придется дожить до этого дня, а значит, сейчас надо оказаться дома на твоем наверняка удобном диване и продрыхнуть до утра. План хорош, даже не спорь.

Кажется, Крис не собирался спорить, он заснул, только голова коснулась подголовника сиденья пикапа. Фрэнк вырулил на трассу и улыбнулся – точно не так он планировал провести пару часов в ожидании Мэри.

У знакомого белого, с чуть облупившейся краской дома он заглушил двигатель и чуть пожал коленку Криса.

– Приехали. Крис, ты меня слышишь?

– Встаю. – Он действительно открыл глаза, сел поудобнее и повернулся к Фрэнку. – Кофе. Пиво? 

– Телефон. – И смотря на непонимающего, немного сонного Криса, пояснил: – Дай свой телефон. Номер свой запишу, чтобы договориться о выходе в залив.

Крис достал из внутреннего кармана куртки телефон, разблокировал и протянул Фрэнку. Тот вбил свой номер, сделал прозвон и тут же вернул телефон обратно.

– Иди. Я напишу завтра. 

– Спасибо, что подбросил. – Крис открыл пассажирскую дверцу и легко спрыгнул на землю.

Фрэнк весело хмыкнул: 

– Пижон. Спи давай. На своем эргономически-понтовом диване.

– Завидуй молча! – Крис обернулся на каблуках и, видимо, насколько мог развел руки, на что Фрэнк пару раз просигналил ему вслед. Вот кто бы говорил про пижонство.

На следующее утро он проснулся оттого, что на соседней подушке мурчал Луи. Фрэнк вытащил телефон и поднес к глазам – восемь сорок шесть. Мэри ночевала у Роберты, ничего критичного не происходило, и Фрэнк подумал, что можно еще поспать пару часов. Он снова взглянул на экран и открыл мессенджер, с усмешкой набивая сообщение.

«Полдень. Причал. Мэри. Твоя пародия на пиво.»

Фрэнк снова упал на подушки только затем, чтобы приподняться через пару минут от тихо вибрирующего телефона.

«Она берет кошку в залив?»

«Кота. В полдень. Он не пьет пиво.»

Почти сразу телефон завибрировал в ответ.

«Принято.»

Со стоном Фрэнк завалился обратно на подушки. Луи, мурчащий рядом, потоптался и свернулся клубком. Можно было последовать его примеру и поспать еще пару часов до того момента, как он сообщит Мэри. Она точно будет счастлива в компании Криса, а он обрадуется возможности переключить неуемную энергию его племянницы на кого-то другого. 

Как он оказался прав, Фрэнк понял в тот момент, когда они с Мэри и стиснутым в ее объятиях Фредом подъехали к уже знакомому дому. На пороге сидел Крис Блэк, уткнувшись в телефон.

– Крис! – Мэри выскочила из машины, едва пикап затормозил, и бросилась вперед, подхваченная в объятия Криса. Он не поднял ее в воздух, просто прижал к себе, но Фрэнк даже с такого расстояния заметил, как разгладились морщины у него на лбу и место сурово поджатых губ заняла улыбка.

Фрэнк слышал, как Мэри взахлеб делилась новостями. Удивительно, как быстро Крис из незнакомца стал для нее «лучшим другом, почти как Роберта». Он усмехнулся, смотря на них двоих: Мэри кружилась вокруг Криса, что-то непрерывно рассказывая, а он медленно поворачивался за ней, отвечая и улыбаясь. Затем стянул сидящие на лбу темные очки и нацепил их на лоб Мэри, тут же принявшуюся подпрыгивать и активно жестикулировать. Фрэнк спрыгнул на землю и оперся о капот своего раздолбанного пикапа:

– Эй. Тащите сюда свои болтливые задницы, и надеюсь, в твоем холодильнике не только пиво?

Как по команде Крис и Мэри повернулись к нему, удивительно похожие сейчас. 

– Так я не понял? Вы готовы? – Фрэнк подошел, поймал Мэри, покружил ее вокруг себя, отпустил и легко взял сумку-холодильник. 

– Ты наш гость, а гости не таскают тяжести. Мэри, возьми Фреда и вперед. – В ответ на это Крис снова наморщил лоб, но промолчал. Только всю дорогу до катера, пришвартованного на дальнем причале, он молчал, слушал смех Мэри, рассказ о том, что Фред мог бы поймать всех куликов на пляже, но никогда не съел бы ни одного, и смотрел на воду.

– Хотел бы свою лодку? 

– Возможно. – Крис задумчиво потер переносицу. – В детстве хотел жить у моря, поэтому и выбрал Тампу.

– Ты не говорил.

– Ты тоже не говорил, что мечтал чинить лодки.

Они подошли к катеру «Серенити», и Фрэнк, уже начав снимать защитный тент, обернулся к стоящему на причале Крису.

– Мечты имеют свойство меняться, подстраиваясь под реальность. Я люблю Тампу и чинить лодки. И у меня это чертовски хорошо получается. Как сказал один умный мудак, лучше быть хорошим мастером, чем хреновым преподавателем. А о чем мечтаешь ты?

– Ни о чем. – Крис пожал плечами. – Когда твоя мечта оказывается самым большим проебом, быстро учишься не мечтать.

– В корне неверно. Проебы на пути к мечте случаются. – Фрэнк крякнул, заворачивая тент. – Встаешь и идешь дальше.

– Так просто?

– Угу. Мэри, не бегай! Иди сюда и дай мне Фреда, пожалуйста. – Он перевел взгляд на Криса, когда забирал у племянницы повисшего тряпочкой кота. Крис улыбался. – Давай к нам. Устроим этому катеру тест драйв. Впереди время приключений.

– Да! – Мэри захлопала в ладоши. – Крис, ты же не смотрел этот мультфильм? Роберта его любит почти так же, как и Губку Боба, вот тебе правда.

Фрэнк встал за штурвал и улыбнулся. Знал ли он еще десяток лет назад, что будет разбираться в героях современной мультипликации и это даже не будет раздражать. Да и представить не мог. Как и не мог представить, что выйдет в залив Тампа с Крисом.

– Никогда не думал, что так облажаюсь. – Фрэнк приподнял очки и обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на растянувшегося в соседнем шезлонге Криса. Мэри бегала по прибрежной косе в поисках каких-то камней для постройки очередного замка, а они потягивали пиво, наблюдая за ней.

– Никто не думает, Крис.

– Между ФБР, бандой, куда меня внедрили, и свободой, я захотел выбрать свободу. Быстрые деньги. Власть и карьера ничего не значили. А потом решил погеройствовать. Секс и деньги пропали сразу. Осталось то, что осталось.

– Девчонка?

– Девчонка в том числе. Я не знаю. В школе ФБР с таким сталкиваются, это называется профнепригодность. Я мог бы до конца дней перекладывать бумажки где-нибудь в полицейском участке, но правильнее было обрубить концы.

– Жалеешь?

– Я о многом жалею. Не об этом.

– Жалеть бессмысленно. Если бы я был внимательнее к Диане, у Мэри была бы мать. Если бы не послушал Эвелин и не отдал ее в другую семью, прошлый год был бы определенно легче. Знаешь, что она начала спать одна только пару месяцев назад? Цеплялась как обезьянка за мою руку и только так засыпала. А еще никому на пользу не шел сон на полу у кровати. – Фрэнк не заметил, как Крис опустил руку на его предплечье и чуть сжал. – Поэтому не жалей. Что было, то прошло. Будет еще лучше. – Он закричал: – Мэри, смотри, тот гребаный кулик подбирается к твоему ведерку. Отбивайся! – Крис так и не убрал свою руку, пока Мэри строила замок на песке.

Они вернулись на причал, когда стемнело. Фрэнк снова натягивал на катер тент и улыбался, смотря на сидящую на сумке-холодильнике Мэри, зарывшуюся носом в кошачью шерсть.

– Поедешь с нами на следующий тест-драйв? Я как раз заканчиваю ремонтировать яхту. Она красавица. – Крис не ответил, только кивнул. Он действительно во многом изменился, но подобные ответы на вопросы были так хорошо знакомы.

– Значит, я напишу. – Он закрыл катер и взял в руку пустую сумку-холодильник. – Двинули. Фреду давно пора спать. – Судя по тому, как зевнула Мэри, ей тоже было пора.

– Доброй ночи. – Крис улыбнулся. – Хороший день.

– Хороший. – Фрэнк протянул руку, чуть сжал плечо Криса и отпустил. – Бывай.

Уже пристегнув сонную Мэри ремнем безопасности, он обернулся и посмотрел на дом Криса. Тот стоял на террасе, скрестив руки на груди и неотрывно смотрел на него. Фрэнк улыбнулся, махнул рукой и, обежав пикап, занял водительское место. Это действительно был хороший день.

Следующие пару месяцев Фрэнк часто встречал Криса по пятницам, когда коротал время в ожидании окончания лекций Мэри. Бывало, он подвозил засыпающего Криса до дома, провожая взглядом, когда тот поднимался на террасу и скрывался в доме, а бывало, они шли в кафе, за чашкой кофе разговаривая о том, как проходят дни, что снова начнется сезон ураганов, Мэри закончит второй класс, а у Криса наступит перерыв в физиотерапии. 

Вечерами Фрэнк, возвращаясь с причала, видел, как на террасе знакомого дома с облупившейся белой краской зажигается свет. Тогда он махал рукой в приветственном жесте, получая такой же в ответ. Жизнь шла своим чередом.

* * *

– Блядский дождь! – Сегодня он задержался до темноты, перебирая мотор очередного катера, и не заметил, как поднялся ураган. Хорошо, что Мэри забрала Роберта, а значит, можно было не спешить. Фрэнк поскользнулся на мокрых досках, ударился локтем о корпус катера, громко чертыхнулся и побежал в сторону пикапа.

Видимо, день сегодня не задался с самого утра, когда Луи в очередной раз сделал _это_. Пикап не завелся. Чинить его под таким дождем было полнейшим безумием, и пару раз легонько ударившись головой о руль, Фрэнк набрал номер телефона. 

– Крис? Я искренне надеюсь, что сегодня ни от чего тебя не отвлекаю. Это в моих интересах. Форд наебнулся, а я тут, на причале. Можно перекантоваться? – Он выпалил это со скоростью пулеметной очереди, будто боясь передумать. 

Фрэнк буквально видел, как на том конце линии Крис нахмурил брови, прежде чем сказать: 

– Жду, – и сбросить вызов.

К тому моменту, как Фрэнк добрался до дома Криса, он промок насквозь и старался не стучать зубами очень уж сильно. Крис открыл дверь, едва Фрэнк занес руку, чтобы постучать, и сразу кинул в него большим полотенцем.

– Привет. Ты меня очень выручил. – Фрэнк растер мокрые волосы и перевел взгляд на Криса. Тот стоял, прислонившись к дверному порталу, в джинсах и теплой фуфайке, босиком и внимательно на него смотрел. 

– Иди в душ. Сухую одежду я оставил на стиральной машине. – За те несколько месяцев, что Фрэнк не был в этом доме, ничего не изменилось. Такие же пустые комнаты, только у дивана в гостиной горел торшер, видимо, освещая место для чтения. Зато вода была обжигающе горячая, гель для душа вкусно пах какой-то лесной ягодой, полотенце висело на полотенцесушителе и согревало не хуже, чем вода, а спортивные штаны и футболка были заношены до мягкости и подходили по размеру.

Фрэнк обнаружил Криса на кухне и подошел, легко ступая босиком по деревянному полу и оперся спиной о кухонную стойку, наблюдая, как Крис помешивает что-то в кастрюле на плите.

– Не жди от меня шедевра. Рис с курицей без специй и безалкогольное пиво. – Он посмотрел на Фрэнка и улыбнулся. – Мэри сегодня ночует у Роберты?

– Да. Повезло. – Внезапно мигнул свет, пропал на несколько секунд и включился снова, только уже не верхний, а нижний – мягкий, заставляющий играть тени на стенах.

– Свет отрубили. А на генератор у меня запитана только эта сцена освещения. – Крис пожал плечами. – Передай тарелки. Да, вот с той полки.

– Думаешь, надолго?

– Не знаю. Генератора хватит на пару суток, так что держи и садись ешь.

– Раньше ты не готовил.

– Раньше я был моложе и во мне определенно было больше кишок.

– Болит? – Фрэнк взял обе тарелки и отнес их за грубый деревянный стол, сев на знакомый ротанговый стул.

Крис поставил перед ним открытую бутылку безалкогольного пива. 

– Другого не держу. Болит. Перед ураганом ноет. Терапевт говорит, что, возможно, никогда не пройдет.

– Извини. – Повинуясь какому-то порыву, Фрэнк накрыл руку Криса своей. Тот не отодвинулся, только перевернул свою ладонь, переплетая их пальцы.

– За что? За то, что я был мудаком и расплачиваюсь за свой мудацкий поступок? – В полумраке казалось, что скулы Криса еще острее, чем обычно. Фрэнк чуть сильнее сжал его руку, свободной взяв вилку.

– Знаешь. А это съедобно.

– Идиот. – Крис высвободил пальцы и взял свою бутылку, предлагая тост: – За идиотов?

– За идиотов. Да не переведутся они на земле!

– Ты идиот! – Эта фраза вызвала улыбку. 

Фрэнк понял, как проголодался, только тогда, когда тарелка опустела. Он сделал очередной глоток мерзкого безалкогольного пива и сыто откинулся на стуле.

– Сегодня ты мой спаситель. За это, так и быть, я мою посуду.

– У меня есть посудомойка. Загрузишь туда и все. Считай, на этом и сочтемся. – Крис поднялся, походя похлопав Фрэнка по плечу. Тот накрыл его руку своей и, задрав голову, посмотрел Крису в глаза.

– Идиоты?

– Наверное… – Крис наклонил голову и ткнулся губами в губы Фрэнка. От обоих несло пивом, возможно, поэтому поцелуй вышел таким неловким, жестким и быстрым. 

– Однозначно. – Фрэнк поднялся и притянул Криса к себе, снова целуя, теперь уже по-настоящему. Провел рукой по короткому ежику волос от макушки до загривка, чуть сжал, вызвав тем самым тихий стон.

Крис обнимал его за талию, прижимая все сильнее, вклинившись бедром между расставленных ног. Фрэнк на мгновение отстранился и поймал взгляд Криса – наверняка такой же шалый, как у него самого.

– Покажешь? – Он не закончил, снова накрывая рот Криса поцелуем. Чуть потянул нижнюю губу, прикусил и огладил спину. Вместо ответа словами тот подтолкнул Фрэнка к выходу из кухни и будто нехотя отстранился, только снова переплетая их пальцы.

– Спальня? – Фрэнк кивнул.

В темную спальню Криса на втором этаже свет проникал только из коридора, но и этого было достаточно, чтобы увидеть брошенный на пол матрас, накрытый одеялом. Крис шагнул в спальню и снова прижал к себе Фрэнка. Ощущение было сродни тому, что он вернулся домой, но в то же время обнимал незнакомца. Слегка колола губы борода Криса, он сам был жестче, крупнее, но при этом нежнее. Он ведь тоже изменился. Фрэнк потянул Криса за нижнюю губу зубами и чуть прикусил, одновременно с этим пытаясь расстегнуть пуговицу на фуфайке.

– Подними руки. – В ответ раздался хриплый смешок, Крис поднял руки на уровень плеч и попросил.

– Стяни. – Прикосновение к спине под футболкой вызвало дрожь, и Фрэнк едва не провалил задание. Отстранился буквально на секунду, помогая выпутаться из фуфайки, и стянул собственную футболку, с тихим стоном прижимаясь к голой коже. 

Они целовались, покусывая губы друг другу, обнимали за плечи, оглаживали спины, руки Фрэнка проникали под пояс джинсов Криса, а сам Крис ладонями поддерживал Фрэнка под задницу.

– Блядь! – Пришлось чуть отстраниться для того, чтобы расстегнуть ремень и стянуть джинсы Криса вниз вместе с трусами. – Перешагни. – А когда тот подчинился, Фрэнк сам выпутался из спортивок, шагая просто по ним. Теперь он обнимал Криса правильно, так, как хотел. Позволял вклиниться его бедру между своих ног, терся членом о член Криса и громко постанывал ему в губы.

– Ложись… – Крис повернулся, подтолкнув Фрэнка к матрасу. Да, так было правильно. Снизу открывался потрясающий вид, и он облизнулся, обхватив Криса за лодыжку левой рукой, правой проведя по всей длине своего члена снизу вверх, сжав чувствительную сейчас к прикосновениям головку в кулаке и толкнулся бедрами вверх. 

– Ч-черт! – Пришлось прикусить губу, чтобы не кончить прямо сейчас под своей рукой. – Иди сюда!

Это был почти приказ, но Крис усмехнулся и опустился перед ним на колени, чтобы накрыть его пальцы своими, двигая их по возбужденному члену вверх и вниз. В какой-то момент Фрэнк разжал свой кулак и толкнулся уже в кулак Криса. А тот наклонился, облизал головку и плюнул на нее, растирая слюну пальцами. 

Фрэнк выгнулся и застонал, едва заметив, как Крис плюнул на собственную ладонь смачивая член, и навис сверху, толкнулся между его разведенных ног, надавив головкой на его сжатый анус.

– Блядь! – Фрэнк дернулся, уходя от болезненного прикосновения. – Идиот сраный! – Он чувствовал, как возбуждение уходит, видел, как Крис замер над ним, потряхивая головой, будто зависла программа. 

– Это пиздецки больно. – С силой Фрэнк потянул Криса вверх, заставляя лечь себе на грудь, обнял крепко и зашептал, касаясь губами колющихся коротких волосков на виске.

– Не сразу. Не спеши. Все будет. Давно никого не было. – Он нервно хохотнул, чувствуя, как напрягся Крис в его объятиях. – Ты был последним. А игрушки кончились лет семь назад, когда Мэри начала ползать и открывать ящики. Просто не по сухому.

Крис будто отмер, погладил Фрэнка по плечу и потянулся за поцелуем. 

– Извини. – Теперь он не спешил, целовался ласково, елозил все еще стоящим членом по его животу и тихо стонал в губы. Фрэнк опустил руку, обхватил сразу два члена – свой, снова набухающий и болезненно чувствительный, и Криса – твердый, с открытой крупной головкой. Согнул ногу в колене, давая большее поле для маневра, прижал головки друг к другу и сильно сжал, насадив на них собственный кулак.

– Блядь. – Крис толкнулся вперед, одновременно с этим уткнулся губами Фрэнку в ключицу. – Не смогу так. Больно. Давай… не так.

Он отстранился, коснулся плеча Фрэнка в молчаливой, но интуитивно понятной просьбе перевернуться на бок и лег сам, обняв его сзади. Обхватил руками поперек груди, провел вниз к сочащемуся смазкой члену и прикусил зубами за ключицу.

– Сожми ноги. Крепко. – Одновременно с тем, как накрыть своим кулаком головку члена Фрэнка, Крис толкнулся между его сведенных ног. До Фрэнка дошло, и, мазнув пальцами по собственным яичкам, он просунул руку ниже, встречая толчки Криса с другой стороны.

Это было. Необычно. И хорошо. Разве что неожиданно быстро для него самого, когда за десяток толчков Фрэнк излился в руку Криса, резко подавшись вперед и вызвав стон и очередной довольно болезненный укус в плечо.

Самому Крису потребовалось едва ли больше времени, и Фрэнк почувствовал его дрожь, когда тот замер на пару секунд и резко расслабился. Между бедер потекло, но Фрэнк не собирался их разжимать, чуть обернулся назад и встретился взглядом с Крисом. Тот выдохнул и потянулся за поцелуем. За окном по-прежнему барабанил дождь, но в доме было тепло. Сзади слышалось все менее заполошное дыхание Криса, а глаза закрывались сами собой.

Он проснулся ранним серым утром. За окном по-прежнему лило, но лицом к лицу с ним в пустой комнате спал Крис Блэк. В полумраке казалось, что длинные ресницы отбрасывают тень на скулы. Фрэнку захотелось проверить, это тень или сами ресницы, и он протянул руку, большим пальцем проведя по скуле Криса.

Тот открыл глаза и вдруг накрыл ладонь Фрэнка своей. Они лежали друг напротив друга и улыбались как дураки. И так просто оказалось прошептать:

– Здравствуй.


End file.
